As mobile devices continue to shrink in size and weight, voice command interface systems are supplementing and supplanting graphical user interface (GUI) systems for many operations. However, voice trigger and command recognition methods remain unacceptably inaccurate for a variety of reasons. The sources of inaccurate operation include the presence of noise, unusual spoken accents and unfamiliar speaker's voices.
While the present disclosure is directed to a system that can eliminate certain shortcomings noted in or apparent from this Background section, it should be appreciated that such a benefit is neither a limitation on the scope of the disclosed principles nor of the attached claims, except to the extent expressly noted in the claims. Additionally, the discussion of technology in this Background section is reflective of the inventors' own observations, considerations, and thoughts, and is in no way intended to accurately catalog or comprehensively summarize the art currently in the public domain. As such, the inventors expressly disclaim this section as admitted or assumed prior art. Moreover, the identification herein of a desirable course of action reflects the inventors' own observations and ideas, and should not be assumed to indicate an art-recognized desirability.